Bloodshed
by ang3l of dreams
Summary: VAMPIRE FIC! Mokawa, the granddaughter of the president of an anti-vampire organization has to get revenge on those who killed her parents. Yami, the vampire king has to get revenge on those who killed HIS parents. They both fall in love with each other..
1. prologue

****

Bloodshed

Devil/angel

D/a: hey! I've decided to do a YGO vampire fict!!!!! I've never done a vampire fict before, so please bear with me. Hmmm¡K what else¡K well, I'll post up the first chappie when I have time, but here's the prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~prologue~

red, crimson blood once ran through the people of this race's veins. But now, all that's left in them is death.

They sleep in the light and hunt in the dark. But a miraculous generation of vampires has been born. They hunt mostly after sun down, but capable of seeing light as well.

Released out into the open for one reason. To kill the rest of mankind mercilessly.

¡@

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

d/a: how's that for a prologue? Please R+R!!!! I'll upload if I get at least 3


	2. the horrible destiny

****

Bloodshed

Devil/angel

D/a: forget about the last "I'll upload if I get 3 review thing" that prologue waz too short

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~chpt 1~ 

The horrible destiny

The morning's sun nearly blind his eyes. The breeze was light, and birds' songs echoed in the air.

A figure walked into the City Park and sat on a bench, taking in the freshness in the air. His dark sunglasses shaded his brilliant eyes. His toned arm uncovered by his sleeveless, leather shirt. His hair, spiked in a peacock fan at the back of his head, dyed red and bleached.

Young, happy voices surrounding him, belonging to the children playing, made him remember something from his past.

Flashback

__

"Daddy, why do you and mommy have to stay inside when the sun is high above the ground?" a little boy asked. "My friends sleep at night. Their mommies and daddies do too. Why do you sleep in the daytime?"

"Son. You are different from them. We're from the race of vampires. The immortal. They are from the human race. Your generation have much more freedom than your mother's and mine. You can come out in board daylight, but we can. If we do, we'll burn and turn to dust."

End of flashback

/mortals. Such a lowly life form. Why do we have to hide from them? /

Flashback

__

"You parents are dead. Those mortals slaughtered them. You must leave now, my Prince. Your guards and I will hold them off while you run."

"But¡K what about you?"

"My Prince, don't worry about me. If we leave with you, they'll catch us all. Besides, I will burn to crisp if I'm out there with you at dawn. Now go! Remember, my Prince, avenge your parents. NOW GO!!!"

Flashback

/mother¡K father¡K I will avenger you. /

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

d/a: this chappie's short too, but please bear with me R+R!!!


	3. the hunter

Bloodshed 

Devil/angel

D/a: thanks for the reviews!!! I can't believe that ppl are actually reading this!!! I'll do my very best not to disappoint you!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

~chpt 2~

The hunter 

"Vampire detected in Area B, sector 6!!! It's 4th class I think." A voice announced.

"Move out! " the leader commanded. A team of people armed with laser guns, tranquilizers and most surprisingly garlic salt, ran into the garage, filled with different kinds of vehicles.

They were hunters. Vampire hunters. A private, but government-based association founded by the family of Hiroshima. Now, in their 3rd generation, invented many weapons against these un-dead, blood thriving creatures. They were called the creatures of hell. 

"Captain, we have the nearby area secured. As soon as the vampire makes the slightest movement, we'll assault." A boy, in black, armed with ten different weapons, reported to his captain.

"Good. Evacuate the people in that area as well." The captain said, then turned heading towards the long hallway.

Her boots echoed as it hit the marble floor and stopped in front of a door.

"Come in.," a voice said before her hand hit the door. She slowly turned the doorknob and walked in, facing the back of a chair.

"I'm growing old, Mokawa. Too old to be in this business. I'm leaving this corporation to you." The chair swirled around, revealing a man in his late 80s. "This corporation has been passed on throughout our family. It is now, your turn to command it."

"Hai, Grampa. I understand." Mokawa replied as her Grampa rose from his chair. He walked up to her and laid his bony hand on her shoulder.

"Your parents' death was caused by vampires. It was that night, I remembered. Dark and stormy. You parents were off hunting of course. You were left with me.  After putting you to bed, I sat on the couch looking over the files. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a chill and heard a smash. When I looked, I found that a picture frame had fallen. I went to pick it up, but cut my finger on the sharp, broken glass. A single drop of blood fell and splattered upon the picture. The picture of you and your parents. The moment I picked it up, the phone rang. It was about your parents. You were only six at that time…" her Grampa sighed. "Remember how your parents died."

"Captain Mokawa. Please report to technical room. Captain Mokawa." The voice called over the intercom.

"I must go now Grampa…" Mokawa said as she turned to leave.

"Be careful." Her Grampa said as Mokawa's figure disappeared slowly into the dark hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D/a: is this chappie okay???!!! I have no ideal if this storwee is good… I'm so scared… my first ever vampire fict… *sigh* well, R+R!! please!!!   


	4. operation X

Bloodshed 

Devil/ angel

D/a: well, I can't believe I got all these review for this fict!!!!!! *squels with joy* oh! And for those who read my _Dark Rose_, I just posted another chappie up. Heehee….. I'll try make the chappies longer….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~chpt 3~ 

Operation X 

"REVEAL YOURSELF!" the voice echoes through the streets below. The team knew that whoever it was wouldn't just turn themselves in, but it was part of the treaty. They would only attack if they don't show themselves.

The figure dodged the searchlights, disappearing into an alley.

"Well, that was a nice dodge, if I do say so myself. Well, well, look who dropped in." a voice behind him said. The figure whipped around. "Such a shame I have to take you in… Daniel am I right?"

The figure glared at the hunter.

"You can kill me for all I care, but once my Prince finds his Queen, this world will end." The figure choked out as a laser net came flying towards him, trapping him in a bubble.

"I don't kill. But you won't be killing anyone soon. And once we find your Prince, I doubt he'll find his queen." the hunter hooked the laser bubble on a hook, then motioning to the helicopter above for the cage to be raised. 

"Cleared." She said into her communicator as she landed swiftly in the helicopter.

"Still the best. I say." The pilot commented.

"Thank you John."

****************

Deep into the forest, a few kilometres away, a purple light glowed so dim that it could only be seen by people within a few meters. But through the eyes of very few who lived within 100 kilometers could see it. Why? Because the light was created to draw only those who could see it. The immortal. Normal human eyes would not have seen it, but the immortals… the vampires… it was like search lights in your eyes. And that was the whole purpose of this light. To draw them from their sleep, hunt, and rest to gather with others before their king.

"HAIL KING OF FEINESS!!!!" the crowd dropped to their knees as a figure in a golden, silk cloak entered.

"ARISE MY FAITHFUL PEOPLE." Their king said to the crowd below the platform. "My wonderful people. Through this and the last century, many of our friends, family and acquaintances had been captured and slaughtered by mortals. Now, the time has come for us to redeem ourselves. I have decided to begin Operation X."

"Father, let me conduct this operation." A cloaked figure stepped from the crowd.

"This is best I believe, since it would give you more opportunity to find your Queen."

"Thank you father." The prince bowed.

*****************

"RED ALERT!!! RED ALERT!!!" the siren sounded inside the headquarters. Teams of hunters slid off down the poles, jumping in to convertibles, speeding out the building.

"No sigh of them on the thermographs." On said into the communicator.

"False alarm." The messenger said to Mokawa who was in the control room.

"Wait." One of the team member's voice said again over the radio. "Oh lord. There's four bodies here… we've lost four…"

Mokawa slammed her fist on the table. Her first day as head of this cooperation and already four innocent people had lost their lives.

"Chief, are you okay?" the messenger asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm going hunting tonight." Mokawa replied. "Call the team back."

"Yes chief."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

D/a: tat's it!!! Please R+R!!!! 

^_~ JA!!! 


	5. the mysterious hunter

Bloodshed

Devil/angel

D/a: people ACTULLLY like this fict!!!!!!! Well, I'm really TRYING to make the chappies longer… but it's hard!!!! WAH!!!! Oh BTW I ALWAYS seem to forget the disclaimer. Well do I look lik I own YGO? If I do, then I would be in Hawaii tanning and writing the SCRIPTS for the show not here at home typing a FANfict... sheesh people don't' they have enough money already without needing to sue poor innocent fanfict riters? Oh and PLEASE review for Dark Rose!!!! I'll be SOOOOOOO thankful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~chpt 4~**

The mysterious hunter 

"Four lives…" these words echoed in her mind as she gripped tightly on the laser sabre-gun. //where are you… I will have my revenge. //

*****************

"Master, she is strong. But her mind is confused, which distracts her. Shall we attack now?"

"Yes."

******************

Panting, Mokawa leaned against a wall next to a club. This was probably the place a vampire would go to look for prey.

"Hey babe, what are you doing out here all alone?" a voice asked. "You should be inside partying."

"Here, let's go inside." The man's friend said.

The two grabbed Mokawa by the arm and dragged her, not into the club, but the alley.

"Don't touch me." Mokawa gritted as she pushed the two men away. Her hand clasped around her laser weapon. She would not use it on a mortal. But if they are immortals…

"What do you got there? A gun?" the man and his friend laughed.

"Close, but not quite. It's called the C344. My latest invention. Freezes all beings. Even vampires. Want a demonstration?

The two stopped laughing, then smirked.

"What is so funny? You don't believe me?" Mokawa narrowed her eyes.

"It's not that we don't believe you, but how tough would you be without that fancy toy of yours?" the man said.

SLAP!

The gun flew out of her hand and slid on the ground stopping beside a pair of feet.

Two pairs of hands held her arms behind her back and forced her to her knees.

"Tisk. Tisk." The man approached her. "I tried to warn you." He tilt her chin up, towards him.

//not a good day! // Mokawa thought.

"Not a good day for you indeed. But we'll help you out of your misery." The man inched closer to her neck. Mokawa felt his hot breath, breathing against her skin. She closed her eyes. Maybe this way, she could make up for the four lives she couldn't save.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun went off and Mokawa opened her eyes. The man holding her were all frozen. Standing a few metres away was a boy holding her gun.

"Are you okay?" he asked Mokawa. Mokawa nodded weakly. Everything around her was spinning and soon the world went black.

*****************

When Mokawa opened her eyes, she felt the warmth of a fire spreading around her. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light. There, the boy was, sitting opposite to her, studying her.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Mokawa said as she sat up.

"No problem. You were almost killed, but luckily, the gun was left unattended." The boy walked over to her and sat down. "What is your name?"

"Mokawa." She answered. "What's yours?" he asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"A bit." Mokawa replied.

"Why don't I make you a steak?" Yami suggested.

"Oh I'll be fine with a sandwich." 

"No, a nice steak dinner would only suit a beautiful girl like you." Yami smiled. Mokawa blushed.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

D/a: please please don't hate me!!!! I can think of any more yet!!!!!!

^_~ ja ne!  


	6. the new Pharaoh

Bloodshed 

Devil/ angel

D/a: well, well, I haven't been uploading for a while have I? I'm so sorry, but I was grounded… and I was working on my other account… oh well, I can't believe people like this fict1 I thought that it was so not original and you guys mite be bored… but I guess not ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

chpt 5

The new Pharaoh 

Mokawa forgot about her worries and enjoyed the delicious dinner with the stranger who saved her. Just as the clock struck one, Mokawa got up.

"well Yami, I really don't know how to thank you for first saving me AND making this wonderful dinner. I better be going now." Yami followed her to the door.

"I hope to see you again." He said.

Moments later, the doorbell rang, this time, four clocked figures entered.

"Rahimere, Valu, Shufoy and Neria." Yami grinned and stepped aside letting the men enter.

"My prince." They bowed.

"Rise." Yami turned to the clocked vampires.

"The prince has been dinning with a lady?" Rahimere asked glancing at the table with wine glasses and empty plates, listening to the soft music in the background.

Yami grinned and sat down on his sofa, motion the others to do so too.

"My prince, the Pharaoh has asked for your return as soon as possible." Valu informed. 

"Neria and I will remain here to fix up your chamber while your majesty is away." Shufoy followed Yami, Rahimere and Valu out the door.

***

"You wanted to see me Uncle?" Yami walked to the side of the bed where a sickly old vampire lay.

"Yami it's almost time. You must remember your duties as the Pharaoh and slay every last hunter with the Yamaguchi blood to avenge your parents. Remember." The former Pharaoh's eyes closed and his lungs took in one last breath.

"Uncle…  I promise." Yami said and swept of his cloak, he disappeared into the night.

***

Mokawa plopped on her king-sized bed, exhausted. Her thoughts were all of the strange boy that saved her life.

//Yami…// she thought. His scent still lingered and his eyes. So seductive. //Snap out of it!// she told herself. Slayers like her were never meant for love. It would only harm the ones they care for. What she need was to focus on the task on how to rid this world of vampires.

Slowly, she fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

~*~*~*~

D/a: I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, but I had a writer's block and waz grounded. Oh! I just merged with Nastiestangel and we're going to try to write a Vampire fict together while starting to create a Christmas special. Pleaz R+R!

^_~ JA!


	7. New Enemies

**Bloodshed**

**Devil/angel**

* * *

Aiko: I've just realized that I've made a BIG flaw, but I'll have that fixed don't worry. The flaw if you haven't notice would be that in chapter 3, the nameless figure that was supposed to be Yami, referred to the Vampire Pharaoh as "father" where as Yami referred to the dying Pharaoh as "uncle"… but I've figured a way to fix it… adds a little twist to the plot… I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded sooner, but there was a really BIG writers' block in the way…  
  
WOAHO!! My birthday's tomorrow!!! So happy!!

* * *

**Chapter six**

**New Enemies**

_'No! Don't kill them!! Run mom! Watch out!'_

Mokawa jolted up with cold sweat dripping down the side of her face. 4:00 the digits of the clock glowed in a deep red light. _It was only another dream…_ she thought as she covered her face with the pillow that she was clutching. The images of her parents being killed flashed over and over again in front of her face, and left her with many questions of what her parents were doing at that point, how a few vampires found them when there were so cleverly hidden. The facts her grandfather told her did not provide her a reasonable explanations since every mission the organization sent people to do was kept in a log, but somehow the night of her parents' death remained blank.

Why had her grandfather not told her about the truth? Or was it that he left important details that would unlock the mystery? Her grandfather never liked talking about her parents but why? Mokawa fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. Nights like this, she would have sworn she had felt the presence of her parents, but she shoved these thoughts into the back of her mind, and reminded herself that her parents were dead.

But why had grandfather lied? She was not the little girl she once was and so age was not an excuse. Neither was her judgment, though her anger sometimes gets out of control. She felt that there was a greater cause that leads to her parents' death. She would have to persuade her grandfather to tell her tomorrow again.

***

"Where is Yami?" the clocked figured asked the guards, guarding the Pharaoh's chamber. "I demand to see him"

"You will address your Pharaoh with the proper respect and lower your tones. The Pharaoh is currently taking a walk and may not be back. Do not waste your time." One of the guards told the figure.

"And I supposed you have permission from Yami that you can be rude to me?" the clocked figure took off his hood and revealed his darkly tanned skin and long blonde hair that fell just past his shoulders. His lavender eyes now focused itself on the guard who had spoken so harshly at him seconds ago.

"Pardon my manners, Captain. If I had known…" the guard's eyes now show fear of the consequences.

"You will be punished. Rishid, take him away and have him beaten until I return." The Captain told his loyal guard, who ordered two nearby guards to punish the man. "Rishid, I want you to find Yami for me. He and I have some unfinished business."

"I will do as you command, Captain." Rishid replied and disappeared to find Yami.

***

A dark figure jumped across the roof tops, searching for prey. He had to release all the emotion within him. His uncle had told him before his death that his emotion was his weakness. Through training he had with him, his emotions had gotten in the way and cost him. But he will, this time, do as his uncle had wished.

He was now of age to take the throne which had belonged to him. But there were those who did not wish for him to have it. Those that would stand in the way and it were those he needed to be caution about. His cousin for one was Captain and many, in fear of him, had would join and try to over throw him. The other would be the hunter with the Yamiguchi blood. They would want revenge.

So much was on his mind now. He lay down on the cold tiles of an apartment staring at the star and finding himself thinking about that girl. She was different. He closed his eyes briefly before the sat up abruptly. A song was playing beneath him.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

The song was slow yet powerful. Swiftly, he swung himself from the rooftop and landed on the balcony below. He peered through the blinds and saw a figure sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, reading a book and his heart jumped.

It was her. Maybe this evening wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. He thought as he slid into the dark alley and almost in an instant, his cloak and Pharaoh clothes disappeared, replaced by a tight black shirt and leather pants and a blood red Mercedes.

Waking into the lobby, a few girls formed a circle and whispered softly, throwing a few seducing glances at him and giggling. He smiled briefly at them and got into the elevator. Pressing the top floor, he leaned against the mirror walls of the elevator, looking at the wall beside him and where his reflection should had been.

The elevator door opened and he walked with his eyes closed, sensing the music that seemed to pull him near the girl. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of a birch door and pressed the buzzer softly.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"It's me. I'm not sure if you remember my voice though." Yami chuckled as he answered.

Mokawa's heart beat wildly as she heard his voice. Part of her asked questions as how he found her, but she didn't care. He was here.

* * *

Aiko: oh! please don't hate me! I really have so much to do and tomorrow's back to school for me again, so I'm so busy, trying to finish everything before tomorrow! I'll upload as soon as possible!


	8. Just like a dream

**Bloodshed**

**Devil/angel**

* * *

Aiko: I would had uploaded earlier, but as fate has it, I was stupid enough to delete my whole folder of web layouts, and along with that, my chapter seven of Bloodshed, and my backup for my website... wince 

Yami: It's okay... 

Aiko: NO IT'S NOT!! sniffles huggles Yami and cries All my layouts... tutorials I was working on... 

Yami: aww... gives chocolate feel better? 

Aiko: nods eats up chocolate I'll finish this chapter soon... I have another test today, and one tomorrow. Then after tomorrow, I'll be off on my March break and I'll have a lot of time to do a few chapters.   
  
I just checked the date this story was created and I can't believe it had been over one year. I should really finish this quickly... I have all the ideas in my head with the plot and I don't have time to put it down... I'm so scared that it'll all be forgotten... 

Thank-you to those who reviewed for Chapter 7  
  
Crystal Galadriel   
Goddess Hunter   
and Lone Tempest

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Just like a dream**

"Yami!" Mokawa gasped as she opened the door. Surprise and excited, her heart beat hard, almost as if exploding. Yami grinned to hide his uneasiness and the problems he would have to face once he returns to his castle.

"I thought I'd drop by. Are you busy?"

Mokawa shook her head and stepped aside to let Yami in. As subtle as possible, Mokawa's hand pressed on a blue button on the wall and immediately, all the vampire hunter equipment and related items were replaced by magazines and family photos. The speed of this exchange was incredible and no human would have noticed, but Yami was a vampire and caught every sight of the items. He kept his grin, but sadness flickered in his eyes. He had hoped that by miracle she was not a vampire hunter and had just found the vampire-freezegun she was using to attack his subjects with.

_She doesn't know who I am though... That's good. There are no laws that restrain me from seeing her. Besides, now that uncle's dead, I am the King and I make the laws. Still, I shouldn't reveal my true identity._ Yami though as he entered the apartment.

"Did you pass by or did you purposely came here?" Mokawa asked as she shut the door.

"I forgot something when you left last time." Yami walked behind her and whispered into her ears, giving a small purr. She turned around and found herself pinned against the door. Yami had his arms blocking her sides and moved closer to her. Their faces were only a few millimeters apart and their breaths quickened. Yami glazed into her brilliant green eyes and brushed a stray hair from her face. Mokawa felt her heart beat eve wilder by the second as she felt him moving closer and closer to her. their bodies were touching now and her emerald eyes drowned into his.

Yami closed the distance between them and drew her into a deep and passionate kiss. He felt all worries leave him and relaxed as he deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue against her lips. She replied by slowly parting her lips and letting his tongue gain entry. Yami brought his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Their tongues dueled and battled, and finally, Mokawa just relaxed and let him massage her tongue with his. Yami couldn't stop. He had never tasted something sweeter. Not even the freshest and best quality blood could compare to her. She tasted like cherry cocktail and honey.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they broke the kiss, panting. Mokawa rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't leave." she whispered and trailed hisses from his neck. Yami moaned as he moved backwards. Unconsciously, they had moved from the front door into her bedroom.

"I won't leave you. Ever." Yami promised, tilting her chin towards him, placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips and closed the door.

Mokawa's eyes flickered as the morning sun shone through the windows. She lay in bed and thought of last night. It was like a dream. She turned to her side and was surprised she was alone. Quickly, she pit on her deep violet silk robe, and walked towards the kitchen where she can smell a sweet scent o food.

Sure enough, the table was set with a heart shaped egg, sunny-side up, one hot dog and a glass of orange juice. a piece of paper laid on top of the fork and knife. Mokawa picked it up and read it. A slow smile crept into her face as she felt she couldn't have been more lucky.

Morning sunshine!  
I'm sorry, but I had to leave before you woke up. I thought you might be hungry so I made breakfast. I booked us a table at the Starlight Cafe at 10. Hope to see you there.  
Love Yami

Mokawa quickly finished her breakfast and changed into her hunter clothes all the while humming and thinking of what the night might have in store for her. As she left her apartment building, a figure, almost bald, except for the ponytail in the middle of his head, passed, with his long coat fanning out behind him. The figured entered the apartment and searched the directory.

* * *

**Aiko:** I'm so sorry this came out so late... but I thought I didn't write anything down and I couldn't remember what I wanted to go with the story.... Since it's summer, I'll promise to try my best to upload ASAP!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!


End file.
